


[ART] for Happy with Someone

by tunastork (mariexa)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Military, Post-Avengers (2012), Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariexa/pseuds/tunastork
Summary: The days of don’t ask, don’t tell were over





	[ART] for Happy with Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy with Someone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293102) by [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick). 

_Steve hesitated for a moment, but then he saw other people stepping onto the dance floor, smiling and swaying with their partners, and he was reminded how proud he felt earlier, with Tony watching him, and he wasn’t afraid anymore._

_“Just don’t leave me,” Steve blurted out in answer._

_“Eyes on me, okay?” Tony said,_

__   


_“Ready?” Tony asked. Steve nodded, and noticed that Tony didn’t reach out to touch him this time. Steve only hesitated for a moment before he put out his arm for Tony to take. The days of _don’t ask, don’t tell_ were over, and after everything they had done, together, for New York and for their country, Steve wasn’t going to let himself be ashamed of _Tony.__


End file.
